


Stress Relief

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, angry keith, angry kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Keith is taking his stress out on the practice robots, and Lance makes the mistake of interrupting....but is it really a mistake?





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hance is still my favorite ship, but there isn't a better ship for angry kissing than Klance.....

It had been a long day, and Keith was looking forward to hand-to-hand combat practice a little too much. 

 

Each punch he landed on the practice robot was satisfyingly painful. Each meeting of flesh to metal was a release of stressful energy…or maybe it was the adrenaline that was making him feel better. Before long, he found a rhythm and it eventually became more like a dance. 

 

Keith was so focused that he didn’t even hear Lance come in. Lance knew it was a little too dangerous to interrupt Keith when he was practicing, and besides, Keith was too impressive to not stand by and watch for at least a few minutes before interrupting. 

 

Keith had a savage scowl on his face, and each punch he landed was met with a grunt. Lance would never admit it out loud, but he thought Keith was pretty hot when he was in the zone. 

 

Several minutes passed before Keith had to catch his breath. He was startled by Lance’s voice. 

 

_“Catch!”_ Lance called out, throwing a water bottle Keith’s direction. 

 

_“Ummm…thanks?”_ Keith responded, a little confused, but taking a swig of the water anyway. _“What’re you doing here?”_

 

_“Ouch,”_ Lance replied, placing a hand over his heart and feigning hurt. _“I just thought you might want some company.”_

 

_“Well…ok…you want a go?”_ Keith asked, gesturing to the practice floor. 

 

_“Maaayyybbee,”_ Lance considered mischievously, “ _but not with the robot. How about you and me?”_

 

_“I’m game if you are,”_ Keith retorted, not sure what else to say and never one to back down from a challenge. 

 

The two made their way to the center of the practice floor and squared up. Keith threw the first punch. Lance knew he would, and successfully avoided the swing. This got Keith a little riled up, and it didn’t help that Lance laughed out loud. 

 

_“You’re gonna have to do better than that, Mullet,”_ Lance taunted playfully. 

 

Keith was officially pissed. After a couple more missed swings, Keith let out a growl that was more animal than human and pushed Lance’s shoulders against the nearest wall. 

 

_“Hey there, ti-,”_ Lance’s words were interrupted by Keith’s lips. It was a rough, angry kiss, and Lance was definitely all for it. The kissing softened as Lance fell into it. Lance worked his fingers into Keith’s hair, and Keith’s hands found Lance’s waist to pull him closer. Lance was surprised, but certainly not disappointed, to be learning that Keith was such a damn good kisser. 

 

_“You tell anyone about this, and I will hurt you,”_ Keith threatened, his mouth less than inches away from Lance’s. 

 

_“That’s a threat?”_ Lance teased in his normal fashion, secretly hoping Keith would get angry again. 

 

To Lance’s disappointment, Keith pulled away. Lance was left awe-struck and dazed as he watched Keith walk across the room and out the door. 

 

_“Wow…”_ was all Lance would mutter, the word falling off into the empty room.


End file.
